Anything for You
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: Artemis is in trouble and Wally is there to save her. Spitfire
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me, what's it been? 2 years? Wow I've been slacking big time. Anyways here is my new story, I hope you all enjoy! I should hopefully have the next** **chapter out sometime soon but no promises, I'll do my best though. Feel free to favorite and review, everything helps. Also, if you have any suggestions for future stories make sure to Private Message me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Artemis POV**  
It started like any other mission. Batman had sent us to Bialya to stake out a potential cobra venom shipment. Eventually things went south, like all of our missions tend to do, and the sound of gun fire echoed through the night, and by the end something awful happened.

And it's all my fault..

* * *

There was a warehouse about 20 miles from the Bialyan border where the shipment was suppose to arrive. Kaldur had assigned us in groups of two and positioned us around the interior of the warehouse. I of course had been paired up with Kid Idiot. Lucky me.

"According to our intel the shipment is estimated to arrive within the next couple of minutes", Kaldur's voice appeared in our heads. "Once the shipment arrives we use the element of surprise to retrieve the cobra venom".

"If it ever arrives. I can't hear anything coming our way", Superboy said.

"It'll come. If Batman trusts his source then so do I", Robin replied. "We just have to wait".

We were on a metal balcony that ran length wise above the warehouse floor, out of sight to anyone below. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wally looking at me. Deciding to ignore him I ran through a mental check list to make sure I had everything fully stocked in my arrow quiver.

"I hear movement", Superboy announced after a couple minutes of waiting. "It sounds like a few vehicles about a mile out".

"Everyone be ready", Kaldur said.

"And stay whelmed", the boy wonder added.

"Artemis", Wally whispered next to me. I turned my head to face him. He gave me a warm smile and said, "Good luck".

Stunned by an actual gesture of kindness from him I was temporary unable to find any words to respond with.  
"Thanks Wally, you too", I was finally able say, smiling back at him.

As soon as I turned my attention back to the matter at hand, the vehicles were making their way into the warehouse. There were 12 cars in total, 6 from the Bialyan military and the others I did not recognize. Out of the front Bialyan car came Queen Bee, the ruler of Bialya, who was being escorted by two heavily armed soldiers. From the other car came none other than Sportsmaster and Cheshire, know only to me as my father and sister. The two groups met in the center of the warehouse.

"Do you have the product?", Queen Bee asked, looking at Sportsmaster.

"All here", Sportsmaster said gesturing to at least a dozen men surrounding a large wooden crate. "What am I getting in return for this?"

"Don't worry, you will receive your compensation", Bee replied, making her way over to the crate.

"Artemis, sabotage that crate. We can not allow Queen Bee to acquire the cobra venom", Kaldur order.

"On it", I said, drawing back my bow. With a pause before exhaling I let the arrow loose, piercing the wooden crate. Before anyone below could react the arrow exploded, taking the cobra venom with it.

"Engage", Kaldur ordered, and with that we sprang into action. Wally was the first to arrive down below, taking out at least a dozen soldiers. Next, Superboy and Kaldur worked together to take out another half dozen. Everyone was doing their part as if we had been a team for decades.

I was shooting arrows left and right, then I saw him. Sportsmaster was coming right at me with soldiers close behind. Releasing multiple arrows at once I was able to take out everyone, everyone except my father of course. "What's wrong baby girl? You look scared", my father taunted me, immediately followed by multiple punches in my direction. Struggling to dodge each one I finally found an opening, he left his right side vulnerable. With a quick jab to his ribs his defense lowered, leaving his head open. Punch after punch I connected my fist to his face, leaving him a bleeding from multiple wounds.

"It's over, I'm taking you in", I growled, raising my bow, ready to release an arrow if he tried to pull something.

"You're forgetting one thing baby girl. If you take me in your secret is out. You'll be ruined", he smirked. That threat caused me to lower my bow without realizing, leaving him free to make a move.

As if in slow motion, I saw him reach in his pocket and pull a gun out. My fear left me frozen and unable to react, as if I was moving in thick syrup. I couldn't move fast enough. "I'm going to die!", I thought to myself. That's when the unexpected happened.

Just as the trigger was pulled a yellow figure appeared in front of me, with a new hole in his chest.

"Wally!", I screamed, as he fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but here is part 2! The final chapter is in the works so hopefully I'll have it done and uploaded soon. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far, it's very appreciated. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Anything for You

Chapter 2

 **Wally POV**  
It's a weird thing, being shot. Especially when you aren't the intended target. When you're protecting someone you care about that last part doesn't even matter.

* * *

So far the mission had been running smoothly, all according to plan. That is until I saw what was about to happen. Artemis and sports master were in the middle of their fight and it looked as if she had the upper hand, but something had caused her to lose focus. In that moment he made his move.

Time seemed to slow down, more so than it already does for me. Milliseconds felt like an eternity as I watch sports master reach for his belt. There wasn't enough time for me to move her out of the way or take the gun from him, I wasn't fast enough to make it before he pulled the trigger. There was only one thing I could do.

Without any hesitation I ran towards her, as fast I could so I could make it in time, in time to save her. I pushed my legs to go faster than they had ever gone, and it worked. I got there just in time for him to pull the trigger, with me as the new target.

"I did it", I thought to myself. Then I felt a hole being ripped through my chest.

"Wally!", I heard her yell, but I was already falling to the floor. My body hit the ground with a thud as she rushed over to me.

"Wally stay with me!", she yelled as she held my body, her hands already covered in my blood. The fight raged on around us, it looked as if we were winning. "Wally's down!", Artemis yelled through the mental link.

"It's going to be ok Wally, M'gann is going to bring the bioship and we are going to save you", she said grabbing my hand, trying to keep calm. Her eyes however, told a different story. You could see the worry behind them, like she wasn't sure she could believe her own words. I however could feel myself growing weaker, it was getting harder to stay awake.

"I think this is it beautiful", I said softly, trying to make it easier. Tears were forming in those grey eyes of her's. "I know it didn't always seem like it but I really enjoyed getting to know you. I'm sorry for always arguing with you, it wasn't the most mature thing to do." I gave her the best smile I could muster up.

"Don't worry about that right now, save your energy. This isn't the end, you're going to make it though this.", although she wasn't so sure. My vision was starting to get darker.

"I never hated you Artemis, you're the best person I've ever met, remember that", I told her as my eyes started to close and my hand slipped from her grasp.

"Wally!", she scream as the world around me faded into darkness.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter. Coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The final chapter! Sorry it took so long but it's here now. I enjoyed all of the feedback from you guys and hopefully I'll write more stories soon. As always if you have any ideas for stories that you want me to write I'm always open to suggestions, just make sure to PM me, and make sure to favorite and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Anything for You

Chapter 3

 **Wally POV**  
It wasn't a terrible way to go out. I saved someone I care about, someone that I could see becoming more than a friend. In the end she was still alive and I couldn't be happier, even though it meant I had to sacrifice myself in the process. Or so I thought.

* * *

The last thing I remembered was darkness, but then there was light. Blinding light and when it finally settled a saw a girl. Not just any girl, Artemis. She was in a chair next to me fast asleep.

I was laying in a hospital bed with thick bandages wrapped around my chest. I tried to sit it up but pain flared through my chest, I decided it was better to stay put. "How long have I been out?", I thought to myself.

I looked back to Artemis debating whether or not to wake her up, but before I could decide she started waking up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up and stretched a little. That's when her eyes met mine. "Wally!", she cried as she ran to my bed side. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself killed! I would've... we would've lost you. Why would you do that?"

"Good morning sleepy head. How was your nap?", I smiled to her trying to easy the mood. Her response was slapping my arm. "Why did you do that Wally?! You almost didn't come back".

"Because I would do anything for you Artemis", I said softly, looking into her eyes. She was crying.

She collapsed onto me, hugging me like I was going to die, again. "Just don't leave me", she spoke softly.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of the Wall-man that easily", I laughed.

"You know, you can be a real ass sometimes", she chuckled, still hugging me. "But thank you Wally".

"Anytime beautiful", I closed my eyes taking in the moment, I never wanted it to end. I wish we could've stayed in each other's arms forever but eventually we had to pull apart.

"I'll go tell everyone you're awake now", she said getting up. As she started for the door she turned back to me and leaned in close. "You know Wall-man? You aren't as much of an ass as I thought you were", she smirked leaning closer, and planted a kiss on my cheek. She then turned and walked out of the door before I could say anything.

That girl. She's really something.

* * *

 **Final note: Do you guys think I should add a bonus chapter which would include the events from this chapter but from Artemis's point of view? I might go ahead and do it anyways but I want to hear what you guys think. Thanks!**


End file.
